Various types of hinges for mounting a door on a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet have been used in the furniture and cabinetry industry for many years. An example of one such device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,622. Many of such devices include multiple adjustment components making them bulky, difficult to adjust, quick to wear, and unstable. Typically, one or more screws must be loosened, an adjustment made manually, and then one or more screws must be re-tightened to secure the adjustment. Accordingly, many adjustable hinges may require more than one person to accomplish the adjustment. Examples of such hinges include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,282; 5,392,493; and 5,511,287. Improvements to these hinges have been made, such as those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,599, so that adjustments can be made quickly and easily by one person. However, further improvements are still needed so that hinges can be adjusted with greater efficiency and more precise reliability. To do this, it has been determined that more refined design engineering is required, and the present invention addresses this need and interest.
Furthermore, cabinet manufacturers and consumers often need to remove cabinet doors after they are installed. For example, if a cabinet is to be painted or moved after installation, an easily removable door, one that could be snapped on and off without tools, would be desirable. Currently hinges are attached to furniture frame members with screws or bolts. To remove a hinge, one must unscrew the hinge frame plate from the frame member, or unscrew the hinge cup from the door. This leaves a hole in the frame member from the screw, and repeated unscrewing will wear the frame material until it no longer holds a screw. Materials such as fiberboard will crack and chip quite easily preventing the hinge from being removed once installed. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a hinge assembly that can be removed from the furniture frame member without having to unscrew the anchor members from the frame.